Sanilla
'''"She just ran into me! I think I spooked her." 'Rohkalik upon spotting Sanilla in the back of a tavern.'' At a Glance A survivor of circumstance following the Necrotic War, Sanilla was human rogue opposed to Lord Kirk and the kingdom of Kirkdom. A devout follower of Oghma, she lived outside Salt Gohlin where she carried out surprise attacks on Kirkdom's army and encouraged the robbing of travellers to fund her vendetta against the Kirks. Her notable feature was her heterochromia (one blue eye, one emerald green) due to being a bastard of King Kirk XII (but with none of the psionic ability). She was also the creator of the Warforged. History Sanilla had always been wary of strangers. Her distrust of others began at a young age when her mother had invited a soldier of the Necrotic War into their home. The man, a gaunt and weak soldier of Kirkdom, had collapsed on their family homestead seeking shelter during his retreat. Weary of her houseguest, Sanilla's mother fell in love with the solider during her treatment of his wounds. Despite his treatment, it was during his recovery in Sanilla's home that the soldier's senses began to abandon him, thrusting him into a nightmarish trance of shell-shock. Driven mad by the horrors of the war, the soldier eventually turned on Sanilla's mother, killing her. Horrified, Sanilla attempted to escape but was easily overpowered by the lunatic-soldier. Calling out to Oghma for strength, Sanilla clenched her eyes and screamed -- and nothing happened. Moments passed. Peeking through her shut eyelids Sanilla saw that the man had frozen, confused. In his daze he kept apologizing to some unseen force standing above him. Seizing the opportunity, Sanilla grabbed the man's wrists and brought his sword down into his leg. Reeling in pain the man keeled over and summoning her childish strength, Sanilla was able to pull the sword from the toppled man's wrist and raised it up in a clumsy strike as the sword reached on the man's throat. Minutes later, Sanilla's home was belching flames into the night sky as the young girl stood over the corpse. Orphaned, Sanilla was taken in by the neighboring Church of Oghma in Salt Gohlin after a group of parishers spotted the flames. Taken under their care, Sanilla was blessed by comforting caregivers and the knowledge that at her darkest hour the light of Oghma had shone through. After the Necrotic War, attendees to the Church of Oghma were dwindling and in time the Church of Oghma closed in Salt Gohlin, unable to maintain its upkeep as people became disillusioned with the deity. Now in her late twenties, Sanilla was highly suspicious of the Church of Kirk which had sprung up in Oghma's place. The followers were disturbingly polite and reverant to Lord Kirk to an unnerving degree. Soon, Sanilla learned that the new followers were flocking to the human-Lord in exchange for psionic abilities at the sacrifice of their mental privacy. "Blessed" by Lord Kirk, citizens shared their sight with Lord Kirk, making every man, woman, and child in the province a servant of the house of Kirk. Sanilla immediately took to the streets and argued the consequences of allowing "Lord" Kirk into their minds. Even the neighborhood hearthhrob who she fancied and thought "smarter than this" marched towards Kirk's blessing. Considering herself a "true" follower of Oghma and bitter to Kirk's followers, Sanilla began to mock the new followers and found an audience with the dredges of Salt Gohlin. Robbers, rogues, and murderers who refused to sacrifice their minds to Kirk for fear of reprisal quickly sided with Sanilla and the idea of redemption for their sins in the eyes of Oghma Banding these lowlifes together, the turning point for Sanilla came when she stormed into the Church of Oghma and hurled insults at the patrons and pastor. Walking up and down the isle, leaping across pews, Sanilla openly defied the Church until her heretical chanting turned to blatant vulgarness. In retaliation for her heresy, Sanilla was overpowered by the mob and dragged to the front of the altar, forcibly subjecting her to Lord Kirk's "blessing". A piercing shriek filled Sanilla's mind as the pastor forcibly connected her consciousness with that of the distant Lord Kirk. Swallowed by the vast consciousness of Kirk that thundered around her, Sanilla caught sparse glimpses of herself on the Church of Kirk's floor, sights through the eyes of the patrons. Screaming as cold fingers peppered her mind, stripping her bare as they began to unwrap her and her secrets, Sanilla was forcibly turned inside-out as the visions and and feelings of the Kirk line continued to race past until one particular vision struck her... ...Her mother. Sanilla could see her mother on her back moaning as she laid beneath two tree-trunk arms. With a kick, Sanilla's mind was dropped from the pond of Kirk's mind. Fluttering awake Sanilla scrambled out of the grip of the patrons and raced to a water-casket outside the church. Splashing her face and struggling to get her bearings Sanilla caught a glimpse of what had happened. Her left eye had remained its steel blue while the other had been stained as emerald as the churchgoers. Clapping a hand over her eye, Sanilla realized what had happened: her mind had connected with that of her half-brother, Adrian Kirk. She was King Kirk XII's bastard daughter. Age of Adventure Not long after her encounter with the church, Sanilla reunited with her criminal allies and began to put into motion an assault on the regime of the Kirks. Seeking the tools with which to wage her war, Sanilla heard through the underground that a primordial chemical, an ooze, had been found that could hinder or impair the psionics of Kirk's army. The source was located far away between the mountains of Hammertask and the Underdark. Excavating for it would be expensive but to Sanilla price was no object. She would have her vengeance for her life-ruined by the Kirks. Inspired by the mission and rallying the last followers of Oghma to her cause, Sanilla began assembly on a suit of armor that would use this "ooze" as its shield against the Prince and his minions. Inexplicably, adventurers stumbled across Sanilla's plan in its final stages. Collecting eyes of the Salt Gohlin populace, Sanilla tested the "ooze" effect on the latent psionic power in them. Believing the project to be ready she installed it into a giant mechanical suit of armor that thundered towards Kirkdom for her final confrontation with Lord Kirk. Easily dispatching the psionic-guards who received a debilitating feedback, Sanilla thundered towards Lord Kirk's castle only to be undone by the timely defense of the group of adventurers. Back to Black & Oghma's Faithful Due to a corruption in the timestream, the same band of adventurers who defeated Sanilla found themselves thrust back in time to the Necrotic War where they happened upon the young girl. Hoping the change her fate, Rohkalik Korlyuka gave her a gift of several hundred gold to allow her to fly from her home when tragedy was destined to find it. This would prove to be a damning move as when fate finally played out, Sanilla took her money and invested it -- accumulating interest and having access to new resources not before available. Growing up, Sanilla continued her faith as an acolyte of Oghma and began to study mechanics. Through a combination of divine powers and arcane mechanics, she was able to create The Warforged, a race of automated humanoids that would be resistant to Lord Kirk's psionic powers. Adopting the new identity "Eins, The Lord of Blades", Sanilla continued her vendetta against Lord Kirk as she engaged in hit-and-run attacks on Nicholas Saint' guards and the kingdom of Kirkdom . Category:Human